Greeceball
Greeceball |nativename = Hellenic Republicball : Ελλάδα Μπάλα |founded = March 25th, 1821 - Present February 3rd, 1930 - Present April 21st, 1967 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Greeceball |predicon = Kingdom of Greece |image = Greek evzones guard by kaliningradgeneral-dbwirpf.png |caption = Φτωχός αλλά έχω την ΕΛΕΓΧΟΜΕΝΗ ΕΥΡΩΠΗ! (Poor but I HAVE F*CKING CONTROLLED EUROPE!) |government = Parliamentary democratic republic |personality = Proud, Hospitable, Friendly, Clever, Poor, Fiercely Independent |language = Official Language: Greek Minority Languages: Russian Serbian Bulgarian Armenian |capital = Athensball |affiliation = Danube Commissionball EUball NATOball UNball Union for the Mediterraneanball Kebab removing agency |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy Hellenism (minority) |friends = Only one Cyprus Russiaball Serbiaball Franceball Donald Trump Romaniaball Israelcube Armeniaball Bulgariaball USAball Italyball Creteball Egyptball Ukraineball Chinaball Japanball Spainball Portugalball Atlantisball Iraqball North Macedoniaball Hungaryball |enemies = Debt Collector gib monies plox... Turkeyball (Formerly, just now rarely) Fake cyprus Albaniaball (when being a μαλάκα) Croatiaball Stole Theodorakis' music ISISball EUball Flag Stealers Formerly: Kingdom of Greeceball Kebab Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball |likes = Win Portugalball in euros, gyros and euros, Marina, being on vacation, Alexander the Great, Monies, souvlaki, Metaxa, Milo Yiannapoulos, Olives, Real Cyprus, Greek mythology |hates = Kebab, Debts, Nazi Debt Collector (unless giving money, GIB MORE MONEY PLOX), Monarchy, My Little Pony (or "Little Pony of Mine" as he calls it), paying his taxes, animaniacs |intospace = We invented astronomy! Also just founded a space program! but I need a lot of money to do this program....so GIB MONEY PLOX |bork = GIB GIB, Debt Debt, Gyros Gyros, Opa Opa, remove kebab |food = Moussaka, Tzatziki, Greek Salad and Gyros, Greek Yogurt |status = Just emerged from bailouts and austerity, is less poor now. |notes = Removing kebab, shqip, Italy and Bulgaria sometimes }} , officially known as Hellenic Republicball and historically known as Hellasball is a poor country and Parliamentary Democratic Republic located in South-Eastern Europe. His clay is bordered by North Macedoniaball and Bulgariaball to the North, Albaniaball to the West, and Turkeyball to the East. The country is divided into 13 regions and 1 Autonomous state, as well as his capital Athensball located in the Southeast, giving him a total area of 50,949 squares miles, making him the 95th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 10.74 million inhabitants. Being a highly westernized country in Southern Europe, having access to the Mediterranean already gives Greece the ability to join EUball, NATOball, and the Union for the Mediterraneanball. Greece is also an observer of the Danube Commission, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Greece is sometimes seen as the cradle and birthplace of European Civilization. Many things you see and use today in your everyday life has some sort of relation to Ancient Greece, such as the architecture, education like math and science, mythology, and democracy. He always misses his days of glory as the beating heart of Civilization, yet he also loves his friends and his allies. His national day is February 3rd, and his astrological sign is Aquarius. He doesn't, however, celebrate that day and instead it's on March 25th. He is the only country that doesn't celebrate the end of World War 2, but the beginning of it, because Greek soldiers kicked Italy's meatballs and annexed Northern Epirus for a small amount of time. History (Ιστορία) In ancient times, Greeceball was heaven for philosophers, mathematicians, and other amazing accomplishments like the sculpting and architecture. He also invented the Olympics, democracy, and the Greek language. Famous Spartaball came from Greeceball too and kick many Persian ass. Greece was eventually conquered by SPQRball, never to return to its former glory. He then became Byzantineball and ruled happily until Ottomanball took over and destroyed his Empire in 1453. But after 368 years of kebab rule, he organized a revolution to take out Kebab and become Greeceball again! He still does not like that filthy kebab. In 1940, Italyball decided to try and steal some of Greeceball's clay. This resulted in the Greco-Italian War in which Greece kicked Italyball's meatballs so hard that Nazi Germanyball had to intervene. Despite fighting hard, Greeceball and its western allies, leading to the joint occupation of Greece between Nazi Germanyball, Bulgariaball and Italyball. Greeceball was freed in 1944 when the allies removed the axis powers from its clay. Then there was a civil war of commies vs NATIONALISTS, nationalists won, saving Greek Orthodox Church. Afterward in 1974, the KEBAB TAKE THE 30% OF CYPRUS FROM ME!!! that was so unfair since Cyprus is of GREECE not KEBAB. But I can say that it was the weak Greek Cypriot army that lose by the Kebab in all the battles, my army take place only in 5 battles who i win easily! and thanks to those battles, i save the rest 60% of my brother! Greeceball later joined the UNball and EUball and payed off most of his debts. Greece also is a part of the alliance in NATOball. Relations (Σχέσεις) Friends (Φίλοι) * Serbiaball - Best friend FOREVER. THE BEST SLAVIC BROTHER! Remove Kebab! We are both Orthodox Christian, hate Turkeyball. He deserves to take Kosova back, because he deserves it. Also when NATOball was bombing him in 1999, I was the only NATO member who didn't bomb him. * Armeniaball - BEST FRIEND FOREVER! I LOVE YOU! WE MET SO LONG SO FAR THAT WE CANT EVEN REMEMBER! :) :) Please help me brother * Romaniaball - Orthodox brothers stronk! Remove Nazi! I like Mamaliga. Our ancestors were friends too! * Cyprusball - Sibling. Hope to reunite sometime soon. We even share the same anthem, but with different lyrics. Also we frequently gib each other's 12 points and several artists in Eurovision! * Byzantineball - Father... pls come back * SPQRball - Grandparent. He was a little bad at me at first, but my ancestors technically "conquered" him with our culture. Latin alphabet is based on the Greek one. We even worship the same gods, but with different names. * Ancient Greeceball - Great Grandparent! He inverted, astronomy, democracy, comedy, tragedy, philosophy, and more. * Spartaball - Very stronk Grandparent! This is Sparta. Can into removing kebab back then! I lub you very much. * USAball - Only person that has more debt than me. Pretty cool guy. Also back stabs kebab by supporting kurds and recognizing them in syria. Tourists and artists of his often come to my clay and enjoy my sightings. On the bad side, YOU INVENTED LITTLE PONY OF MINE. * Japanball - I love Kawaii! Both have rich history, also gibs me cars, ferries and high-tech gadgets. * Iraqball - Good friend that likes me. Both have richhistory. You are good unlike Turk kebab. * Italyball - Both have Rich history! Great civilization brothers. Lets take monies from Germoney! * North Macedoniaball '-' ok...our relationship is now cool and we support each other now! He accepted my name change so now we can have better relations and he could join NATO. Remember that Alexander the Great was born in Greece WHICH IS MY BIRTHPLACE NOT YOURS right? The answer should be obvious �� * Hungaryball - Also hates kebab. Neutral (ουδέτερο) * Egyptball - Both have rich history and they are Coptic Bro! BUT ALEXANDRIA IS MINE!!!!! * Bulgariaball - We are both kebab removers and Orthodox Christian. A minority of his is living in my clay. But my yogurt is better. Friendly rival. Fear Basil * EUball - Thanks for letting me in, BUT GIB ME MONEY!! PLEASE!!!! * Germoneyball - ΔΕΝ ΠΛΗΡΩΝΟΥΜΕ ΧΡΕΗ!!!! GREECE IS STRONK!!!!!! and Gib me monies pl0x you give money and I will not pay debts. On the good side, a lot of tourist of his come to my clay and they are the only Germans that gib me monies. ** : Guten TAG..... *Reichtangle’s eyes started glowing* (BLAAASST!!!!!!!) ** : OH NO NO NO NO NO! AGHH *Greece and Athens get annexed by Germany* ** : I hope you enjoy your stay! Have a great day! Auf Wiedersehen! * Israelcube - Liked the way he removed those Turkish Kebabs in 2010, also gibs me gas and weapons and tourists often come to my clay. Though I wish he would give the Palestineans more rights (some Palestinians are Orthodox Christians), also recognise Armenian Genocide and stop being so stingy plox * Uruguayball - Flag and motto stealer, but i like him because he was first to recognize armenian genocide. * Turkeyball - We enjoy each other's cultures and food and I have a minorirty of his in Thrace. But he needs to just stop crying about his long lost Ottoman Empire because he is never going to get it back. Constantinople and Smyrna are territories I intend on taking back!!! Also don't try to touch my islands!!! You've done enough. We are slowly increasing relations though, as we're both in NATO. BUT REUNIFY MY BROTHER! You can also take your shitty excuse for a President (Recep Tayip Erdogan) and shove your Janissary like army up your ass. And i'm just laughing when your economy is falling, so stop bulllying me for mine. Prepare to die. STUPID HORSE, REMOVE KEBAB!!! You deserved losing and you tried to invade me!!! Ahem, I meant just ignore the past and be friends. Eeek! * Albaniaball - North Eprius is mine and Kosovo is Serbia! Yuo are poor like me except I am your largest investor and main trading partner. Don't make me pull the trade plug! On the good side, we have a large minority of his living almost everywhere in Greece and Greeks living in his part of Epirus. I took in some of his during Byzantium who I call Αρβανίτικα. You must return to Oρθοδοξία, I have hope in your Orthodox minority! Give up on getting aid from Stinky Turk we both hate, I will assist you instead of him! * Romaball - We were the first to have them in Europe, also we are trying to make them great again. On the bad side, some of them aren't that advanced and comit crimes (Not alll, though) and my people don't really like them. On the bright side, we both have debt. * UKball - We have tourists of his coming in my clay, but he is triying to do a Brexit, and he stole some of the Parthenon statues. Still, some of them went back. Enemies (εχθροί) * Croatiaball - Stop bullying Serbiaball. You're anything but different from him. * Northern Cyprusball - Fake ηλίθια Cyprus! You are a synth! You are just a puppet of Kebab! * ISISball - You have entered a fight you will not win. FEAR THE CROSS!! FEAR ORTHODOXY! * North Koreaball - Don't you even TRY nuking us you fat pig. * Kebab Ottoman Empireball - CRETE AND CYPRUS ARE RIGHTFUL GREEK CLAY, ALONG WITH ΜΕΓΑΛΗ ΙΔΕΑ ! MOST OF THEM ALL, RESTORE GLOURIOUS CONSTANTINOPLE!!!! CONSTANTINOPLE IS OF RIGHTFUL GREEK CLAY!!!!! REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES GREECE+SERBIA+KURDISTAN+ARMENIA=KEBAB IS KILL! GO BACK TO CENTRAL ASIA & MONGOLIA AND LIVE AS NOMAD IN THE STEPPE AND PLAY YOUR STUPID THROAT MUSIC. * Azerbaijanball - Turkey's puppet. He bullies Armenia and does not recognise the Armenian Genocide.But at least you don’t bully me much. * Iranball - REMOVE KEBAB!!!, DONT FORGET '''VI century bc when you tried to invade me, '''CIRO you stupid horse! * Kosovoball - As, I've just said in Albania, Kosovo is Serbia. You don't deserve to be independent. So, go back to Serbia, where you belong. * Reichtangle - Go away anschluss monster!!!!!!! You cannot into invade me because of my debt!!!!! Of my monies! ** : Guten TAG..... *Reichtangle’s eyes started glowing* (BLAAASST!!!!!!!) ** : OH NO NO NO NO NO! AGHH *Greece and Athens get annexed by Germany* ** : I hope you enjoy your stay! Have a great day! Auf Wiedersehen! * Abkhaziaball - You have a mountza for a flag. That's why I don't recognize you. How to draw #Draw the circle body #Draw 5 blue and 4 white horizontical stripes #Add a blue square all the whay to the first 3 blue stripes #Add a white cross on that background #Add the eyes and you're finished Flag Colors (Χρώματα σημαίας) Main Colors (Κύρια Χρώματα) Quotes (Ατάκες) *''"Aera! (Αέρα!)"'' *''"Opa (Όπα)!"'' *''"Remove kebab! (Αφαιρέστε το κεμπάπ!)"'' *''"Germoney, yuo of so Nazi (Γερμανία είσαι τόσο Ναζί)!!!"'' *''"NOT MACEDONIA IT'S SKOPJE." (Όχι Μακεδονία, είναΙ Σκόπια.)'' *''"oxi (Όχι)"'' mean "no", he says this when Germoneyball asks for debts paying. Or when someone say "Slav Macedonia is real Macedonia" *''"Η Ελλάδα ποτέ δεν πεθαίνει (Greece never dies)"'' *ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΊΑ Η ΘΆΝΑΤΟΣ ( Freedom or Death) Gallery (Συλλογή) Artwork (Έργα Τέχνης) Byz-Isolate.png 592a00e4446622cf4b775e0ac69f44b1fbe2c1fbv2 hq.jpg OkKZemi.png|credit from Katalpa EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Happy2.png Thewalkingdebt.png Greeceball Modern Military.jpeg Halp.png FAMILY.png Screen_Shot_2014-03-31_at_12.54.34_AM.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Kingdom_of_Greece-icon.png Opera Mundi new.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Pontosball new.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png VoNkUek.png Greece Card.png Greeceball_)1.png Confused.png Greeeceball.png Comics (Κόμικ) Ob3uq0id2e631.png|Patriam Magi Malta Magica (artist: hasuminskaya) Everybodysaygibmoney.png|from this song Qkcmdrsvzsg11.png|credit from Captain_MasonM P56a0r31h9d11.png|credit from Barskie dMJZtHp.png|credit from 201- ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Polandball Alternate Universe.png Real Countries.png Philippines big.png W7mC7b2.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png HAxcjO0.png Naming dispute.jpg Immagration in a Nutshell.png Halloween For Greece.png MvneCBr.png RArGffh.png Poor Greece.jpg ARHdyOv.png tumblr_lsrjlteIlX1r22pleo1_500.png|pfft Macedoniaball, is FYROMball wFWPO.png CD0wdzz.png False_Alexanderine_Heritage.png Etymology of Ethiopia.png PIIGS.png Fert.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png Bloody Yanks.png Natural Order Ruined.png History of Europe.png Greek Democracy.jpg Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg Forever Alone.png 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Pay your debts grece.png Bailout.png Greece-pay-debt-captcha-greeceball.jpg Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Reich choice.jpg Naming dispute.jpg Debts.png 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg Weekly Monies.jpg SouvlakiExhibit.png Germany&Denmark.png Greece17.png Invasions.png SAV6RbH.png Ireland and Gypsies.png Sfi9nny.png NIGbXLM.png What is Work.jpg Z1tvf5E.png spsSWoK.png SkFYVXe.png Pf3bJur.png 2zYuDBH.png 'exyQKTZ.png 'vMHRztr.png 60hfhy5.png ldifuyV.png 1yUy0Ii.png ZYKGk6p.png Dun worry be happy.jpg BckPBvD.png GJ3e4EU.png 3aUStp5.png 'ydMcs00.png Jso4IfH.png VPmIOS8.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'cqkE0sc.png 'rcRHrHv.png 8kNtfrn.png 7 Deadly Sins.jpg Gib Drachmas.png Confused_greece.png|WTF Q2svoRX.png Monies Well Spent.jpg 71zu1f8vptr31.png|Credits to u/Yugoslev 2014WorldCupGroup.png ErQuQ4s.png Greece_removes_kebab_for_euros-0.png Meanwhile in Greece Part 1.png|The Great Greece-kebab war of 2016, trillion kebabs dead TYCRAOn.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 47e.png Shark!!.png Gib Gib Gib Gib.png Austerity.png Dig Dig.png Stronk Balkan Culture.png Just Imagination.jpg No Debts.png Ledditsparta.png Former Names.png Gib Gib Monies.png Adventures of Otto-Man.png Malta Helping.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Writing System.png Misconceptions.png Gb.png Happye.png Grecian.png Comic of Börk.jpeg north macedonia comic.png Parasite.png Debt_railgun.png ZJ2MybV.png 16Msn8f.png 69geqhaab1w11.png NoMoniesForGreece.png Videos (Βίντεο) If article 13 passes... (credit to Polandball 3D) Links (Συνδέσεις) *Facebook page *instagram page }} fr:Grèceballe es:Greciaball grc:Ελλάδαμπάλα it:Greciaball pl:Greeceball ru:Греция sco:Greeceball zh:希腊球 sh:Grčkaball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Characters Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:South Europe Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Greeceball Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Blue White Category:Unitary Category:NATOball Category:Wine Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Poor Category:World Cup Participants